Eternity
by Violet Rose11
Summary: this is a story of mortal kombat x reader, contain sexual act and adult language that may be non-suitable for children. setting at mortal kombat 9. Scorpion x reader.


Introduction: this is a story of mortal kombat love stories x reader. It may contain sexual contents and adult language, not suitable for children. If you dislike such stories don't read but if you like such one; then enjoy my friends and give me your reviews or suggestions. R&R.

Scorpion x reader:

Our world is facing a great threat "shao Kan" wants to rule Earthrealm. And we team Riaden are fighting in mortal kombat to stop his evil plan.

My name is (name), I'm a special op with team Sonya and Jax. Though I'm young but my powers made me a suitable worrier to save my world.

In Shang Tsung's fighting arena, all of mortal kombat participants are presented and introduced. When I was introduced, all smirked as if I'm a fresh meat. (haha those jerks thinkin' they can beat me and rule my world easily. Eh not in their ever fucking dreams.) I smiled and felt self-impressed (yup I'm a special young lady). We'll be fighting tomorrow night, so this day shall be off and recharging.

My friends were separated but we special ops reminded together, Jax reported for our sergeant and were ordered to stay alert since we can't trust such serpents.

"I'll watch around near the forest and river." I said smiling. "You always love to do the first act aren't ya" Jax commented while Sonya laughed.

"Yup, we're supposed to relax but also on alert. So…have to make our move before they do." Sonya said crossing her arms.

"Then lets enjoy this day" replied Jax.

"Sir…Yes…Sir!" Sonya and I said before leaving to our destinations.

While I was walking, I passed by a breath taking flower garden, "magical!" I said while feeling tears building in my eyes. I knelt down smelling it then closed my eyes just to feel fire energy surrounding me. I opened my eyes wide then turned to my back just to scorpion standing with crossed arms on his big metallic shield. "Is there is something wrong?" I asked while standing.

When he stepped forward, I stepped back taking a fighting position, "Step back demon, or else" .

"You're not supposed to be here, young Lady." He said with sadness in his voice.

"What? This is my world, for everything I love and care. I shall fight for them; my innocent people and family." I spoke loud.

He was surprised of my speech, "you're too young, and this world is hell all it do is lying." Then he disappeared.

I shook my head, "wow this is weird and impolite too."

Later at midnight, I couldn't sleep. So I went outside, staring at the pure sky with those shinning diamonds fixed on it. I took a deep breath, feeling the cold breeze hit my auburn hair, feeling how my waves are dancing. "God…I'm a lonely orphan with no body to lean on but I have faith in you; that you're not leaving my side. God…I love you." I felt like I need to cry.

Scorpion was behind me, I can feel him but why?

"I shall save you." He whispered in my ears just to disappear again.

After fighting brutally against those monsters, it was my turn to fight him.

"(Name) vs Scorpion" yelled Shang Tsung "fight!"

I stood facing scorpion, he can feel my fear. Because I got no chance to win and me gatta die. He without a warning sent us to hell. "Wait, What?!" I stood like an idiot. He started walking towards me but I stroked him just to be blocked easily. "Let go!" I yelled. He hugged me hard "(Name) I…Love you"

Me:…

Scorpion hold my chin then took his mask off; revealing a handsome face. He leaned over and kissed me and whispered 'your mine for eternity'. It was all what I remember before my vision faded.

'Eternity' .I love you too scorpion, Hanzo.

I woke up to see myself on bed with scorpion topless and unmasked sitting beside me. I started wondering his muscular body with wide eyes. He smiled and kissed me deeply. I couldn't resist how hot he is, how truthful he is. I put my hand on his chest, "Hanzo…I love you."

He smirked, "of course you do because you're mine for eternity".

A/N: this is my first such story, there shall be more like it with scorpion and subzero in them. Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tune.


End file.
